spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 48: Temple of the Eternal Flame
(Geekarna Tyrael + Tomáš) Vignette: Ze Silverymoonu do Red Larche Palácová Část Silverymoonu Ettiene Aerasumé, nejlepší ze svého ročníku čarodějné academie Silverymoonu, právě rostřeluje cvičný cíl číslo 17 s absolutní přesností. Fireball ožehne velkou část tréningové místnosti. Nejlepší v ročníku. Neexistuje zkouška kterou v Academii neprošel. Další úspěšný tréning. Skupinka mladých elfů zírá s úžasem zatímco Ettiene odchází z kouřící místnosti. Teď by to chtělo trochu vína, možná vonnou koupel. Možná Ettiene do sídla svého otce pozve pár lidí na menší oslavu bez důvodu. U vchodu do obrovského sídla na mladého elfího čaroděje čeká jejich majordomus. Stalo se snad něco? “Coe?” ptá se nevybraným způsobem High Elf. “Váš Otec Vás očekává ve své pracovně.” “Chtěl jsem si dát lázeň a trochu vína, nepočká to?” “Ne, pane.” Ugh.. Ettiene rozmrzelý tím že musí odložit svou zaslouženou odměnu se vydá do pracovny Methrammara Aerasumé, otce jednoho z nejváženějších rodů Silverymoonu. Jeho otec je zamračený čte si dopis v obrovské pracovně s velkou knihovnou. Otec a Syn se pozdraví a Ettiene se ptá: “Proč jsem rušen otče? Copak si ten nejlepší z ročníku nezaslouží odpočinek za pěkný fireball ?!” Methrammar, člen Council of the Marches, se usměje a začne pomalu vysvětlovat o co se jedná. Zdá se, že mladý elf jménem Sai Homilion, jehož rod měl dříve své místo v Silverymoonu, poslal starému elfovi dopis. V tomto dopise mluví o Půl-elfovi jménem Harald Greyspear, který se vydával za Methrammara a celkově házel špatné světlo na Rod Aerasumé. Ettiene znudeně poslouchá a nechápe proč by ho mělo cokoliv z toho zajímat. “... takže jsem se rozhodl že se sebereš, sbalíš a vyrazíš do Red Larche zjistit co se dá.” Ettiene který vše poslouchá jedním uchem dovnitř a druhým ven přestane přikyvovat. “Cože?” “Ano, alespoň dokážeš že tvůj tréning je k něčemu. Nejlepší z ročníku!” “Ale…” Ettiene nejdříve vyjednává, pak se vzteká, pak se hádá, pak prosí, nakonec žebrá. Nic není platné. Pokuď chce zůstat součástí váženého rodu, musí vyrazit na cestu. Druhé ráno to Ettiene zkusí znovu. Otec je neoblomný. Mladý elf si nechá vyhřebelcovat koně, připravit roucho a zásoby, sbalí si svůj spellbook a vyrazí. Je to až moment kdy vyjíždí z mramorových bran Silverymoonu když mu dojde že prvně opustil své rodné město. Slíbí si, že se velice brzy zase vrátí. Vyhne se Everlundu, prý je to špinavé město a překročí řeku Rauvin. Při nocování vyvolává svůj magický domeček. Pokusil se ho narychlo zařídit aby byl co nejluxusnější, ale domov mu to nenahradí. Jedné noci zaslechne šustění v lese zrovna když vyvolává Leomundovu Chaloupku. Přeruší castění a pomalu vyrazí za zvukem. Z křoví vykoukne hlava malého ještěra. Kobold! O těch Ettiene četl. Skrže Ettienovu iluzi proletí šíp. Ettiene na šíp chvíli zírá jako by se snažil pochopit co se děje. Pomalu zvedne zrak a rozřízne Kobolda, který ho střelil, vedví pomocí Ohnivého Paprsku, poté se pokusí schovat za strom. Další dva ještěří lidé se pomalu plíží skrze les. Ettiene se vykloní a pošle mezi malé bandity ohnivou kouli. Ozve se výbuch. Místo kde se ještě před chvíli plížili dva koboldi obsahuje jenom velký černý vypálený kráter. “Typyčo” ozve se ze křoví a elf si všimne půlky kobolda která se plazí pryč. Rychlá ohnivá šipka usmrtí posledního kobolda. Nejlepší z ročníku. Ettiene vyvolá chaloupku a ráno pokračuje na své cestě. Příroda kolem něj se pomalu ale jistě mění. Jak se Ettiene blíží k Yartaru cesty začínají mít více děr. Stromy jsou méně zelené. Zdá se tudy nedávno pochodovala velká armáda. Okolní farmy se zdají být vypleněny nájezdy. Velká bažina vede přes cestu ačkoliv to není v žádné z jeho map. Město Yartar je vidět z velké dálky. Kouří se z něj. Pravděpodobně hoří. Ettiene ho objede v uctivé vzdálenost a překročí řeku. Cestou mine tři vypálené farmy. Triboar působí opuštěně. Navíc vzadu za městem chybí velká část hory, na dně velké jámy kterou Ettiene objíždí lze vidět lávu. Z Triboaru vyrazí Ettiene na jih. Projede bažinou a blíží se k vesnici Westbridge. Místo ní však nalezne jenom trosky které, zdá se, byly způsobeným obrovským tornádem. V troskách jsou vidět přeživší lidé sběrači a mrchožrouti. Ettiene projede okolo dokonale vyříznuté díry v cestě a říká si, že horší to už být nemůže. Pak dorazí do Red Larche. Vesničku obepíná “hradba”. Amatérsky vylámané kameny jsou spleteny dohromady pomocí různých kořenů a stromů. Celé město se hemží žebráky, uprchlíky a lidmi v odporném oblečení. Ettiene se blíží k tomu co kdysi asi bývalo náměstí. Teď hromada kamení s rozestavěnou budovou ze které stoupá podivný černý sloup na jehož konci je něco co vypadá jako klobouk velice děsivé houby. Za hospodou lze vidět velké slumové městečko, uprchlíci. Městem prochází skupina rybích lidí. Z vedlejší hospody vyletí obrovské létající oko s velkou pusou a jazykem a říká: “Vítejte u Fpolečfnofti. Můvu vám pomoft?” Nejlepší z ročníku... Bexley vede vyděšeného a viditelně zhnuseného Ettiena k Saiovi. Oba vysocí Elfové se baví a ukáže se že Ettiene toho o Windharrow-ovi moc neví. Přijel vyšetřovat. Sai mu dá k dispozici půl-elfuv denník. SG2 se stihne představit, ale odchází na misi tak jak bylo domluveno. Maex, Jacen, Kira, Lydia a Feugen půjdou napřed a překvapí Vanifer z vějíře oka, který by měl podle Lydiiných propočtů spojovat všechny chrámy. O den později vyrazí SG1 s Bexleym a klepetem přes Scarlet Moon Hall. Společnost řeší pár organizačních věcí a Ettiene nakonec podlehne Kormacovi který chce s sebou každého kdo může pomoci. Společnost vyrazí bez koní, jen Andariel doprovází Sienne k chrámu. Při rozbíjení tábora ten večer Ettiene společnost příjemně překvapí Leomundovou chatkou. Zjištění že je v ní jen jedna postel a že je společnost příliš špinavá na Ettienovy koberce už tak příjemné není. V noci se zdá že nad táborem sedí stín. Andariel je nervózní a ukazuje Půl-elfce představu teritoriálního predátora. Seinne Gryfa uklidňuje a bytost eventuelně odletí. Cestou ke Scarlet Moon Hallu, skupina narazí na dva Flame Guardiany kteří tahají z úpatí lesa ohořelou obrovskou kozu. Než stihnou zareagovat lze slyšet že nadávají na “Bastienova mazlíčka”. Flame priest který na ně zřejmě dohlíží spí ve stoje. Vzbudí ho až startování ohnivých mečů dvou guardianů. Společnost s Ettienem se zastrašit nedá a ukazují klepeto Gara Shatterkeela. Jednotka doprovází hrdiny do Scarlet Moon Hallu. Kormac vyndá svůj Sending stone a posílá Maexovi zprávu. “Jdeme dovnitř.” Maex odpovídá jen na půl. Prý jsou také na cestě. Feugen se prý právě zamotal do stromů. “Tak to vobejdi doprdele!!” Je slyšet Maexův křik na válečníka z jiného světa. Kormac kámen radši uklidí. Skupina vedená stále usínajícím Priestem se přehoupne přes kopec. Scarlet Moon hall vypadá jinak než si ho Kormac, Sienne a Sai pamatují. Velká část stavby je ohořelá. Proutěný obr je pryč ale hlavně místo táborů pod Hallem táboří celá armáda jednotek. Společnost se pomalu blíží ačkoliv mají v krku velký knedlík. Jednotky o deseti až dvanácti členech stojí po obou stranách cesty k věži. Minotauři, vojáci v brnění, priesti, azeři, smečky hellhoundů armáda čítá nejméně osmdesát jednotek. Mezi Leadery jednotek zahlédne Společnost Wiglafa, vlkodlaka z rituálu proutěného obra i Rudovíka, mladého druida posedlého ohněm. Nahoře na kopci pod Scarlet moon hallem sedí na židli Elizar Dryflagon s nohou přehozenou přes vedle stojícího azera. Společnost projde mezi jednotkami s nepříjemným pocitem a pomalu vyrazí nahoru na kopec.